Free Hugs?
by novemberskie
Summary: When Alfred's on a mission to gain the affections of his love, he resorts to free hugs? What? Cute little fluffy UsUk


Alfred was on a mission to gain the affections of his true love. Who could it be, you ask? Well, that was the surprise. No one else knew, but every girl—and even some guys—wanted to be that someone.

And so, the blond stood in the middle of the hall at lunch, waiting for people to pass by. Held in his hands was a sign that said 'free hugs,' which he clutched tightly, cerulean eyes frantically searching for that someone. He had even dressed nicely that day, in a white button-up shirt and the only pair of jeans that didn't have a hole in them.

"Alfred, ve~" Feliciano was dragging his boyfriend, Ludwig, towards the American, beaming happily, as usual. "I want a free hug!"

Ludwig looked slightly red in the face (from embarrassment, definitely not jealous as Feliciano threw his arms around Alfred) as he too hugged Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred!" Feli yelled as he ran towards the lunch room, once again dragging Ludwig.

Alfred sighed as the hall emptied once again, suddenly second guessing his idea. What if his love never came?

"Alfred!" A group of cheerleaders came running up, and each hugged him, before giggling and running off again. Once again, Alfred was alone, and still searching.

"Amigo!" Antonio came over, followed by a scowling Lovino. He hugged Alfred, who hugged Lovino, just to spite the now-cursing Italian.

"I want some love!" Francis, the boyfriend of Alfred's brother Matthew, came up dragging said brother. Antonio as Lovino left, as Alfred and Matthew each hugged Francis from either side. Neither noticed his rape-face, until...

"Eh!" Matthew and Alfred both yelped at the same time as Francis groped them. Alfred shoved the two on their way.

"Where are you...?" Alfred murmured.

In the end, Alfred had hugged almost everyone he knew. Ivan had hugged him, while Natalia stood behind both of them looking rather murderous. Ivan had tried to use Alfred as a shield. Roderich had come up, and gotten a hug from Alfred even though he didn't want one, which seemed to piss Elizabeta off, and Alfred's head met a very untimely death with her frying pan. Thus, his search was suspended until after lunch, as he had to go to the nurse.

After that, Feliks came up, yelling something about 'like, I totally love free hugs,' as he was dragging Toris after him. Both hugged Tori's on either side, squishing the Lithuanian between them. Tino came up with his boyfriend (who scared Alfred. Seriously, who can look that scary all the time?) and hugged Alfred, while Berwald hugged him from the other side. This time, Alfred ended up being squished. (who knew Tino had that much strength?)

"Alfred, wait!" Lili came running up with her brother, Vash, who looked less than pleased to be there, as Alfred was getting ready to leave. "One last hug?"

Alfred looked at her cute face and nodded, hugging her brother from behind, just to spite him (oh joy. He felt the gun in Vash's back pocket) as Lili hugged him from the front.

"Thanks Alfred!" She called as Vash dragged her away.

"No problem..." Alfred sighed, feeling sad. He had spent so long waiting for that ONE person...

As Alfred put the sign in his bag, he noticed someone standing near the water fountain at the end of the hall, looking dejected.

"Artie?" Alfred squinted, before smiling softly. "Hey, you want a hug too?"

"No!" Arthur huffed, puffing his chest out, though when he saw the crestfallen look in Alfred's eyes, his chest deflated, and he walked over. "Alright fine..."

Alfred smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's shoulders to draw him closer. However, Arthur resisted for a moment. Alfred was just about to give up, when the Brit suddenly wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, forcing the taller to bend down a bit.

"You want to know why I did all this?" Alfred asked, his voice slightly muffled by Arthur's blue hoodie.

"Why?" Arthur replied, his voice muffled by Alfred's red hoodie too.

"Because I wanted to tell you something." Alfred pulled away, his arms now around Arthur's waist, Arthur's around his as well. "I love you."

He kissed Arthur softly, before pulling back and pressing his forehead to the Brit's.

"I love you too..." Arthur whispered, face slightly red, though he was smiling too.

Alfred kissed him again, and then they walked hand-in-hand down the hall towards the front doors.

Then they realized that they still had some classes left. A parting kiss on the cheek, and they dashed off to their classes, each touching their lips in surprise and wonder at what had just occurred.


End file.
